


Bathtub Advice

by StarMaamMke



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Jopper, NSFW, Tumblr Prompts, but it's romantic too, jim asks for parenting advice but also gets his dick wet, pwalilplot, smut smut, stranger thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMaamMke/pseuds/StarMaamMke
Summary: Joyce thought she was in for a quiet night and a hot bath at home, but Jim Hopper needs parenting advice and an escape from the teen-ridden cabin.Smut galore.





	Bathtub Advice

Joyce Byers  felt all of the tension of her double shift start to melt away as her aching body acclimated to the intense heat of the water in her bathtub. She let out drawn-out sigh as her head rested against the bath pillow Karen had given her for Christmas and inhaled the spearmint and slightly medicinal scent of the special, muscle relaxing bubble bath. In front of her was a wooden tray perched on the edge of the bath; resting on top of the tray was a paperback and a glass of wine. **  
**

The tray was also from Karen; the book was from the library, and the wine was left over from the last Divorced Wives Support group - which was really just Karen coming over with two bottles of cabernet while Jonathan took Will out to the movies or to a friend’s house for tabletop games. Lately, due to unfortunate circumstances and for the safety of a certain member of the party, the place to meet for such games was Hopper’s cabin.

“Please feel free to come over and chat with me if the kids are driving you insane, Hopper. I know you’re not used to it, and Jonathan wouldn’t mind keeping an eye on them all for a few hours,” Joyce had insisted the first night of ‘the arrangement’.

“Oh, it’s okay, they just… do they always talk so much? I thought geeky kids were supposed to be shy, Joyce. Why are they eating all of my food?”

“I’ll keep the door unlocked. Seriously, anytime you need an escape.”

Joyce blushed as she sipped her wine and thought of that particular offer. She doubted he’d ever take her up on it, even with the closeness two years of shared trauma had wrought. He always ventured on the side of careful respectability with her, never overstepping his bounds, always ready to listen and help, but never being so bold as to seek her out for the same understanding.

Karen was not feeling up to their usual commiseration meeting; the divorce was nearing the final stages and she was adjusting to the new, smaller house - but the boys, Max and Jane were all meeting at the cabin for games. Apparently, they had even roped Nancy and Jonathan into joining in, rather than just hanging out around them. Joyce took advantage of the empty house by indulging in the very rare treat of a hot bath.

She still left the door unlocked, as promised - which was why, hot water aside, her skin was burning at the thought of him taking her up on the offer.

Joyce knew it was a little wicked, especially with Bob only being gone six months… was that still considered too soon? She wasn’t sure. The first date she had gone on post-Lonnie - about a year after their divorce finalized, but two after he had abandoned her and the boys for good - she distinctly remembered the disapproving looks she and Corbin Pascal had received at the supper club that evening, and the ladies gossiping about her in the bathroom when they didn’t think she was in the stall, casually listening. Funny, she couldn’t for the life of her recall Lonnie getting funny looks and lowered voices the first time she started showing up into town with visible bruises.

Was she supposed to wait longer if the partner died rather than skipped town? … Was that what she was doing? Baiting Jim with the hopes that he would need her help while she was naked and soaking in a bathtub? No. It was just a quiet little fantasy; something to make her tingle from head to toe while she read the latest paperback romance.

_Rafe O’Hara was a broad-shouldered, blue-eyed law man with a gruff exterior and a tragic past…_

Weird, Joyce could have sworn she had just blindly grabbed for a book without reading the back cover while browsing the shelves at the library. She shrugged and settled in, opening the book towards the middle, because who was she fooling really? Rafe was opening his heart to the tiny brunette who had brought a mystery to his desk, while capturing his heart. His shirt was off and her bosom was heaving, so Joyce knew she had skipped to a good part.

It was shockingly easy to paint a mental picture with the book in her hands. Sure, Rafe had a full head of waving, dark-blonde hair, and was apparently shaped like a triangle, with his massive shoulders and narrow hips, his abdomen flat and tight - but if Joyce closed her eyes, which she did, she could imagine that it was Jim pressing her gently, but insistently against the wall of her bedroom, blue eyes glittering with wicked intent. Joyce’s right hand trailed down her to right thigh, tracing little circles on the soft flesh as she bit her lip and read on. Her forefinger was about to trip an experimental path towards the heat radiating at her center, when a knock at the door nearly caused her to upend the little bathtub tray and spill her wine.

“Are you home early? Is everything okay?” she asked, her voice carrying a slightly hysterical edge as she threw the book in the air - it made a safe landing in the sink.

“Hey, it’s me.”

Oh holy Jesus.

“Hopper? Wh-what brings you here?”

There was a long pause. “This is a really bad time, isn’t it?” The door muffled his voice slightly, but she could hear the sheepishness in his tone. She sank back into the water, the rapidly disappearing bubbles and the tray providing some cover.

“Never a bad time for you, Hop,” she replied, immediately wincing at her word choice. “What’s the matter?”

A long exhale from the other side of the door - Joyce could hear him shifting his weight from one leg to the other, causing the boardings beneath him to creak every-so-slightly. “Nothing really. Kids are just driving me nuts, and Jane is looking at Nancy like she’s some sort of all-knowing Goddess of Cool. She brought her a bra and… feminine products.”

Joyce snorted and rolled her eyes. “Those are things she’s going to need, Hopper. Jane is becoming a woman.”

“Yeah, I know, I’m just a little freaked out - especially with Mike always wanting to come over.”

“Oh, Hop. That’s all still very innocent; he’s a really good kid.”

“I know, and… this is really weird. Should I just come back another time?”

Joyce took a sharp intake of breath as she weighed her options. She could reschedule for another day, prepare the advice ahead of time and give it while fully clothed and face-to-face. That really seemed like the better option.

“Don’t be ridiculous; the door is unlocked. Come inside and sit down.” Or that.

There was another unbearably long pause, stretching far and making her stomach twist with anxiety as she waited. Had she gone too far? She exhaled when Jim pushed the door open and walked into the bathroom, his eyes fixed on the floor as he made his way to the toilet and perched himself atop.

“I didn’t know you were having a private moment, I’m sorry,” he apologized, raising his eyes to the tray and taking note of the glass of wine.

“It’s really no trouble. You came all this way, might as well get your five cents worth.”

Jim’s eyes widened and his nostrils flared as he blushed crimson. “What?”

“Like Lucy from The Peanuts. The little therapist stand she has…”

Jim’s exhale was shaky, as was his nervous chuckle. “Right. Jesus… I’m sorry, you’re just–”

“A little naked?”

“Yeah.” his eyes flew to his hands, which were clasped in a vice grip on his lap. Joyce noticed the bones in his hands were standing out against his white-knuckled flesh, heard the unsteady cadence of his breathing.

“Is it hard to hear advice from me when I’m not wearing any clothes?” The air between them crackled with tension; Joyce was so charged that she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as she shifted in the increasingly cooling water.  

He chuckled again, raising his eyes to meet hers. They were twinkling with mirth as he gave her a crooked grin. “A lot of things are hard right now,” he joked, breaking the tension between them as Joyce snorted and then laughed, a hand coming up to cover her mouth.

“But, really,” Joyce began as the mirth between them died down, “What can I help you with?” When he began to sputter and blush once more, she rolled her eyes and pulled at the curtain, obscuring the nearly visible top half of herself with translucent vinyl. “What can I help you with?”

They chatted for about fifteen minutes, Jim with his various questions about raising teenage girls, Joyce with her anecdotes about raising teenage boys, but with her experience of being a teenage girl. Soon the water in the tub grew lukewarm, and the wine on Joyce’s cup was gone. She shivered in the water, her teeth making a little chattering noise.

“Time’s up?” Jim asked from the other side of the curtain.

“Yeah… could you do me a favor and hand me a towel? I forgot to grab one and they’re in the linen closet… also this tray is tricky.” The tray was no such thing, and Joyce wasn’t nearly as cold as she let on. She had pulled the curtain so Jim could ask his questions without feeling embarrassed about being in her presence, but she had caught the way his eyes had darkened at the sight of her, detected the earnestness creeping along the edges of his juvenile dick joke. Joyce hadn’t played the seductress in years; time spent with Lonnie had killed most of the confidence she had in her sexuality, and with Bob she hadn’t even had to try to be desirable - he just naturally gravitated towards her with puppyish want.

There was a long pause, punctuated by Jim audibly clearing his throat. “Sure thing, Joy.” She heard his footsteps retreat and then return, could see the outline of his tall, broad body through the curtain.

“You’re ratcheting up Psycho levels of tension here, Hopper,” Joyce teased when he wouldn’t open the curtain. She reached out one hand and pulled the clearish vinyl to one side, revealing Jim, sheepishly holding a fluffy white towel in his hands. Joyce pushed the tray forward and stood, water and soap dripping from her naked body, strands of hair that had fallen from a messy topknot clinging to her neck, and curling slightly from the humidity in the room. “Towel?”

Joyce could see the way Jim struggled to look at her face and nothing else, the way his eyes twitched with the effort - heavy lidded and burning - the slight tremble in his cheek, and the almost imperceptible sway in his body, as though moving forward and then thinking better of it, and doubling back. She reached forward and pulled the towel from his hands, wrapping herself in it before stepped out of the tub, directly in front of him. She looked up with a mockingly questioning look.

“I have to get the tray,” he announced, before turning and bending low to pluck the item from its porcelain perch. “Where do you want it?”

Joyce shrugged. “Where do you want it?” She was hurtling headfirst into dangerous territory, but she didn’t care. He was handsome and caring, and she was horny and lonely - not that it was just about the sex. Well, it was just about the sex right now, but even her touch-starved mind could see the potential beyond the evening. Jim may have been a womanizer of great renown, but Joyce had a feeling that it wasn’t quite like that with her.

Jim abruptly set the tray back where he found it, and pulled Joyce against him with one arm that slid from mid-back, to cup her ass. His other hand cupped her cheek as he glared down at her in a way that wasn’t at all unpleasant. She shivered at the intense expression furrowing his brow and darkening his blue eyes.

“You know what you’re playing at, right?” he asked, voice gruff as he traced her lower lip with his thumb, his forefinger stroking her cheekbone. She drew his thumb into her mouth in response, her eyes never leaving his. The corners of her mouth twitched at his guttural exhale.

Joyce could feel his arousal pressing against her stomach, slightly above her belly button - he was so tall that it made her knees weak, even though she had always told herself that height was not important to her. In all honesty, everyone was comfortably taller than Joyce, but Jim - well, it was a bit like a mouse making eyes at a lion. She covered the hand at her cheek with her own, lacing her fingers through his, before lowering their entwined hands and tugging gently.

“Bedroom?” she inquired in a throaty whisper.

“Wait.” Jim disengaged his hand from hers so that he could remove the towel that was wrapped around her body. He then proceeded to gently dry her soaked and sudded up self; starting with the arms, and working his way over her abdomen, up her breasts, and then kneeling to dry her legs. Her nerve-endings were firing off electricity everywhere he touched, and her core tingled and ached as his warm breath caressed at the sensitive flesh, if he were a half-inch closer he’d be able to…

“Oh!” she gasped when his lips pressed against her center. It was a ghost of a kiss, a tease really, but it caused the heat under her skin to blaze into an inferno; then his hands slid up the backs of her thighs to grasp at her ass, pulling her closer so he could get a full taste. Her knees buckled at the feel of the tip of his tongue making a leisurely journey into her folds, stopping to lave her already exquisitely aching clitoris. Her hands traveled downwards so she could grasp at his hair as he held her tight and continued to explore with a greedy mouth and tongue.

“H-hop - ah! - Oh my god, you’re so good at this but I c-can’t stand much longer,” Joyce whimpered as she felt two fingers push into her soaked opening, pumping in rhythm with the teasing swipes of his clever tongue.

Jim withdrew and stood, hoisting her up so their lips could meet. His mouth and tongue tasted of her essence, and the realization drove her wild as her arms wrapped about his shoulders and she met his passion with her own. He started to walk her towards the door before he paused and tore his mouth away from hers, his eyes falling to the book in the sink.

“A little light reading?” he inquired with a chuckle, before nipping at her ear lobe.

“Shut up,” she replied, though her tone was void of venom.

“Yes ma’am.”

Somehow, between desperate, hungry kisses that must have impeded his vision, they made their way to the bedroom. He all but threw her onto the bed before hastily discarding his clothing. Joyce noticed how his hands trembled as they worked to remove his belt, and she crawled over to the edge of the bed, moving his hands so she could assist with freeing his impressive cock from its prison of denim and cotton. He was fully erect, thick and twitching when she cupped his balls and drew him into her mouth.

“Fuuuuuck,” he gasped, his fingers threading through her hair, holding her steady as she stroked, licked and tasted the generous length of him. “Fucking finally.” His hips began to rock against her mouth, his breathing ragged.

“Long time coming?” she inquired, pulling away to look up into his eyes. She hoped she hadn’t misread the yearning, hoped that he had thought about this at least a fraction as much as she did.

“Years. Fucking years, Joyce,” was his reply. Satisfied with his response, she scooted back towards the middle of the bed and settled onto her back, bending and parting her knees as she rested on her elbows.

“What are you waiting for then?”

He responded with a low growl before crawling onto the bed, towards her. He kissed his way from her knees, to her abdomen, stopping to nip and suckle at her aching nipples before positioning himself at her opening, his weight on his elbows to keep from crushing her. For a while, he was content to gently rock his hips, the tip of his cock tracing a line up and down her dripping slit. She moved against him in response, sighing at the friction they were creating.

“Condom?” he gasped as her hand went to his cock to guide him in further. She made an impatient noise, but ultimately conceded that he probably had a point.

“Side drawer,” she replied.

After sheathing himself, Jim settled between her thighs once more, teasing at her entrance for a few moments before her legs went about his waist and abruptly pulled him towards her. Joyce threw her head back and exhaled at the feel of him, filling her so completely it was borderline painful. He didn’t immediately thrust into her, though she could feel him shake from the effort it took to be patient and allow her to adjust. He bent low and pressed kisses against her cheek and forehead before nuzzling his nose against hers bestowing a slow, lazy kiss against her lips.

“Please tell me this is still okay, Joyce. I’m dying here,” he practically whined against the crook of her neck.

“It’s perfect, Jim. Please fuck me.” She placated him with kisses, her hands cupping his bearded face as she lifted her hips to urge him along. It was all the encouragement he needed. He ran his big hands down her sides, stopping to grasp at her thighs, holding them tight as he began to move his hips, thrusting into her at a slow leisure pace, his eyes never leaving her face, expression never shifting from one of absolute adoration.

“I fucking love you,” he gasped when she tightened her walls around his cock and urged him to please, please fuck her harder.

“Mmmhmm…” Words escaped Joyce; she was thrilled beyond thrilled, and was quite certain that the feeling was mutual, but she was climbing and flying and Jesus Hung Christ, she forgot how good he was at this - and he had only gotten better.

“J-Jim, I… uh-huh - fuck!” Joyce felt her body tense, her toes curl, before the world exploded inside of her - she came so hard she nearly blacked out, her nails digging into his buttocks as she gasped, shuddered and let out a few more choice expletives. He brought her over the edge once more before reaching his own completion, rolling onto his back and grasping her hips as she rode him the rest of the way. She collapsed on top of him, content and feeling quite boneless as he softened within her.

“I will definitely take your advice to heart, by the way,” Jim murmured sleepily, pushing hair away from her forehead so he could press a kiss against it.

“Advice?” Joyce frowned at him, causing him to throw his head back and laugh.

“The reason I came here, Joy.”

Of course. She smiled shyly, a blush forming on her cheeks. “Oh.”

“This was a nice bonus though.”

She nodded, biting her bottom lip. “I’m pretty okay with it being ongoing,” she admitted. His eyebrows shot up his forehead at the confession.

“Really?”

“Oh, yes. I mean, you kind of told me you loved me. It would be really awkward to call it quits now.”

It was Jim’s turn to blush. “Jesus, I did, didn’t I?”

Joyce nodded. “Yes. I love you too, by the way.”


End file.
